The road to evil
by Trevor the Enchanter
Summary: How did Bart turn into Springfield's ultimate enemy? This gives you an insight as to his struggles, both inside and out. Prequel to "simpsons: the ultimate enemy" I might continue this, I might not. Depends on how many reviews I get.
1. Bart's tale

Finally, I have enough ideas for this to stand by itself. Just so there is no confusion, this is merely a one-shot, maybe a two-shot. The sequel is "Simpsons: the ultimate enemy" I don't mean to consider anyone stupid, but I wanted to clear that up. Now I may as well get on with the story.

Bart ran back to the woods, injured from yet another attempt by the townspeople to kill him. He didn't know where he was, nor did he particularly care. As long as he could find a decent place to sleep, that was fine with him.

He looked at the dome that cut them off from the rest of the world. "I've had enough; I've had enough." Bart sobbed. The sight of his family being tortured and killed never left his mind, not even for a moment. It kept him from feeling much of anything else, even the cold due to his torn clothing.

After his bout with sadness, Bart wanted revenge. He was tired of having to run all the time, of constantly looking over his shoulder. Bart grabbed the knife he had acquired a few days previously, and held it close to him. After all, he still had to catch food to survive.

As always when he slept, the slightest noise shook him awake, a habit due to being hunted for so long. _What is wrong with me? _Bart thought. _I'm going to need a sweater if I want to continue to survive out here. _He gulped at the thought of it. He was easily recognizable to anyone with a brain, due to the fact his clothes were little more than ribbons and he had lost a good deal of weight.

Still, he would have to take the risk. Slowly, he walked towards the town, keeping his knife with him at all costs. It took him almost an hour to find a clothing store. "Maybe I can find some food since I'm here." He told himself. Supplies were running low, he knew, but he would be able to find something.

He walked into the mall without anyone noticing him. It was surprising, but not unwelcome. Most people were going about their business, not paying any attention. Bart dived inside a clothing store, trying to find something to steal. _Shit, they have cameras. _Bart realized. _I may have to sprint out of here._ Staying low, he grabbed two sweatshirts and a pair of jeans. Quickly, he put them on, thankful that the cashier wasn't paying attention.

Careful to rip off the electronic devices that warned everyone if he was shoplifting, Bart hurriedly got out of the store and accidentally rammed into someone. "Watch it, you stupid kid!" Agnes Skinner snarled. "Wait, you look familiar." Bart froze, over a dozen scenarios running in his mind. To his great relief, she walked off in a huff.

He had just about made it to the door when someone shouted: "Hey, that's Bart Simpson!" The crowd gasped and quickly formed a mob. "Seal all the exits!" People were running around, checking every store. Bart froze, unable to decide whether to run or try to blend in.

"It's Bart; here he is!" Helen Lovejoy screamed, pointing towards him. Over a dozen people approached him, carrying weapons.

"Move it; I'm a police officer!" Wiggum exclaimed while he, Eddie, and Lou made their way towards him. Wiggum pointed his gun, while his fellow officers took out their nightsticks.

"Want me to break his legs, Chief?" Eddie chuckled.

"I'll crack his head open." Lou suggested. "After what his family did to us, it's what they deserve."

Normally, Bart would be running in terror, desperate to get away. This time, though, he was too furious for reason to override it. "Try me, assholes." He hissed dangerously, taking out his knife. Apu charged towards him, punching him in the nose.

Despite the fact blood was pouring onto his chest, Bart was not about to back down. He stabbed Apu in the stomach, hearing a scream of pain. He could barely admit it to himself, but he actually enjoyed it. Apu crawled away as best he could.

4 more people came towards him, but cautiously. The others were forming a circle to ensure that he would not escape again. "Hold on, boys; I'll take care of this." Bart saw Fat Tony putting brass knuckles on his hands and walked towards Bart.

Bart raised his knife in challenge and awaited his first move. Fat Tony punched him across the jaw, knocking him to the ground. He kicked him in the side repeatedly, while Bart curled up into a ball.

Strangely enough, while he felt a great deal of pain, Bart's fury overrode it. He swung his knife, catching Fat Tony in the thigh. He groaned and stepped back, but did not let anyone else continue the fighting for him. Fat Tony limped towards Bart, who managed to give him a minor cut on the stomach. He pressed his advantage, forcing his adversary to use his injured leg.

But Fat Tony was an experienced fighter, and he flipped Bart around with ease and sat on him. He punched the boy again and again, blood spattering his shirt. "Papa, do you really need to do that?" his son asked. Bart couldn't help but feel a bit grateful for him.

"Michael, I am giving him what he deserves." Fat Tony replied.

Bart struggled with renewed strength. _What I deserve? How could I possibly deserve this?! I wish the entire town would burn to the ground! _He slowly got his legs free of him and stabbed him in the ribs. Bart did not have the strength to make it a fatal blow, but Fat Tony limped away, while his men tended to him.

Enlightened as he was through his victory, Bart knew it was pointless. At least 50 people surrounded him, and he was in bad shape. This time, there was no escape from them. He felt pain in his ribs and stomach, briefly wondering if he had ruptured something. _It doesn't matter at this point. _Bart was using all his strength just to stay upright. _I don't really want to live, anyway, not if the rest of my life will turn out to be like this. _

Suddenly, there was an explosion. A huge cloud of smoke followed. Bart felt himself being dragged, but couldn't muster the strength to resist. Why did it matter anymore? What more could these people do to him?

"I'm glad we got you out of there." A voice sighed with relief. "I wasn't sure if it was going to work." He opened his eyes and saw Rod and Todd, who were both panting with the effort of dragging him.

"I don't know what we can do for you." Todd declared worriedly. "I guess it's up to God whether you pull through or not. At least we brought you some food."

_God?! What the hell has he done for me? _Bart thought furiously. _If he actually gave a fuck, I wouldn't be here and my family would still be alive! _He managed to keep his mouth shut, though; at least they were helping him. _Or are they? This could be another trap. I wouldn't put it past them anymore._

Bart took the food and limped away. He moved at a very slow pace, eating what was given to him greedily. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have touched at least half the food, but now he was too desperate to care.

Not 10 seconds after he was finished, he was grabbed from behind. "Got you, kid!" Krusty the clown laughed. Bart was too weak and injured to put up much of a struggle, but his rage went up another notch. "Good thing I was going hunting!"

Bart closed his eyes, trying to escape and wincing as he did so. Just as he was about to give up, he found that his right hand was glowing. Grinning, he faced Krusty and fired the energy. He fell back onto the ground, releasing Bart. _I __should run, but I'm not allowing him to go unpunished. _He took out his knife and faced him.

Krusty was not the type that fought, though, and ran with his tail between his legs. Bart crawled away, leaving a trail of blood behind him. He moved ever-so-slowly, getting weaker and weaker. It wasn't long before he fell unconscious.

Bart slowly woke up, surprised to see himself alive. He looked at his body and saw that he was in much better condition than before. True, it looked like it had been at least a week, but to be able to heal that fast… it was astonishing. "Fuck, I need some food." He managed to gasp out.

He searched through the woods, and saw a squirrel. True, Bart knew he could sneak up on it and kill it with his knife, but now he had an easier method. He concentrated hard and eventually, energy came out of his hand. He shot the squirrel, breaking its back. It was unable to move, but still tried to get away. Bart finished it off with his knife, and ate it raw. _Not something I normally do, but I'm too hungry to care. _He was still hungry, but it was not tearing at him as it had.

Bart wiped the blood of his face as best he could, and lied down. As he so often did, his mind wandered to his family. Even though it had been close to three months, he still cried. "Mob mentality, as my sister would say." Bart muttered, trying to keep himself together. Neither of his parents had ever approved of him crying, which he remembered vividly even in a situation like this.

Try as he might to deny it, he actually enjoyed causing his former idol pain. He grinned at his scream of pain and surprise. Bart knew it was wrong to do so, but he cared about that less and less. "I actually hope he comes at me again." Bart declared with a feral smile. "He won't escape me again."

He briefly wondered what his family would say if they knew his thoughts. Marge and Lisa would probably scold him, Lisa giving him a bunch of stupid quotes from famous dudes, while Homer would encourage him to kick someone's ass. "Is this what I'm reduced to?" He asked himself. "Trapped in the woods and in my memories for the rest of my life?"

Trying to distract himself, he decided to hunt for something else. The squirrel had helped, but it was far from enough. Bart got up and looked around carefully, not wanting to startle any potential. This time, he got lucky; there was a deer not 100 yards away from him.

"Am I really powerful enough to take this thing out?" Bart wondered. He cautiously moved forward, but the deer got wind of him and sprinted off. "Ay caramba, I'm a lousy hunter!" His hands glowed with energy and he fired them on a tree. Surprisingly, he didn't feel tired in the least. If anything, he obtained more energy as he used his powers.

Gradually, his fear of the townsfolk began to lift, replaced by anger. He grinned at the thought of burning them alive, as they did to his sisters. "Should I really go down that path?" Bart asked himself. "If I do, there is no turning back. On the other hand, what do I have to lose at this point? Man, I wish Lisa was here." The thought of his deceased sister put tears in his eyes yet again.

He headed towards Springfield, hate in his eyes. Bart immediately saw that the entire town was going up in flames. People were fighting right and left; they didn't even notice Bart walking among them. The only building that was still relatively undamaged was Springfield elementary.

"Man, they went up like candles!" a voice laughed. "I still can't believe kids burn up that well."

"They deserved it for what their father did." Replied another, strikingly similar. Bart immediately knew who they were talking about. _I'm not stupid, despite the fact everyone thinks so. Even my family believed it. I never had Lisa's intelligence, but I'm smart in my own right._

"Now what exactly were you saying about my family?" Bart demanded, revealing himself. He saw Lenny and Carl laughing at the memories. They turned to face him, looking worse for wear. Both of them had lost weight, due to the food shortage in Springfield.

"Hey, it's that renegade, Carl." Lenny pointed out. "If we turn him in, maybe we can get a reward."

"Yeah, we can get a decent meal for a change." Carl added. Bart didn't realize it, but his eyes actually flashed red. They backed a couple of steps, considerably startled.

Bart rushed towards Carl, punching every inch of him he could reach. He bit his hand, drawing as much blood as he could. Lenny grabbed his legs, trying to pull him up, but he would not let go. Finally, he was pulled away, but not without a good deal of Carl's flesh in his mouth.

Lenny punched him in the stomach; it hurt, but was nothing compared to what he had to endure in the past. Bart kicked his shins, stunning him, and bit his throat, trying to get to the jugular. _I never thought I'd be fighting like this, but why should I care? They deserve everything I give them!_

He jumped back, his eyes glowing red. "Now you are going to know what true pain is, fuckers!" He snarled, firing dark energy at the duo. They screamed for help, but could barely move. Bart broke Lenny's wrist, grinning at the sound it made.

"Now you know how my family felt when you helped execute them." Bart hissed, his eyes glowing stronger than ever. "How does it feel to be helpless, to know I can do whatever the hell I want to you, huh? Answer me!" Bart knew the roles were reversed, and felt they deserved to suffer. He remembered how helpless he felt when his sisters were burned to death, how Marge was bled like a pig, unable to even move out of the way.

But was this something he really wanted to do? Wouldn't it make him as terrible as they were? _Why should I care about Philosophy? They didn't when they decided to kill us all! _He stood there for around 10 minutes, ready to deliver the killing blow. However, he could not bring himself to kill someone in cold blood. Bart ran off, Lenny and Carl breathing huge sighs of relief.

"Why am I so weak?" he asked himself. "I should have killed them. I could have given them justice, but I relented. Why?!" The fighting was dying down and people were starting to realize that he was there. Even with his newfound powers, Bart knew that he could not win.

One of the first things he had noticed was that they had a renewed determination to hunt him down. The self-proclaimed "emperor of Springfield" rallied everyone against him. Bart hid wherever he could, from under trees to inside rotten logs.

"How am I going to be able to sleep?" he muttered. "I never know when I'm going to be found." Even with his newfound powers, he could not stop a large mob. He swatted bugs and worms that crawled on him, but they didn't sicken him nearly as much as they once did. Bart didn't hear anyone, so he cautiously crawled out of the log and looked around.

A good deal of the countryside was ruined. Much of the grass was burned in an effort to smoke him out. Animals had been killed left and right in a desperate effort to feed themselves. It worried Bart; if they acted like this, how long could he truly last?

For the next couple of days, he spent his time alternately avoiding people and practicing with his powers. He wasn't growing stronger, at least not at a noticeable rate, but he was slowly learning control. Unfortunately, he was not able to find any food to sustain himself. Bart searched more and more frantically, but with no success.

_There is one option I still have. I'm sure Mr. Burns has plenty of food with him. _Bart knew Burns manor was heavily secured, but he did not want to die of starvation. Slowly, he headed near there, careful to avoid any patrols. Alone, they didn't have a chance against him, but Bart did not strike down even one of them. In a way, his wits sharpened and he knew that it would attract attention; the fact he couldn't yet bring himself to take a life was something he tried not to think about.

He jumped over the fence, knife in one hand, and energy in the other. Obviously, he had not gone noticed as at least half a dozen hounds sprinted towards him, barking loudly. Bart used his energy to cut down two of them, but the remaining ones closed the distance before he could do any more.

Bart stabbed one through the throat, watching it collapse to bleed out its last. Two of the dogs started biting his legs, tearing through the flesh, while the last one bit his face. _No; they won't win! THEY WON'T! _With a renewed burst of strength, he broke free of the dogs and killed another with his energy. The remaining two were more cautious, which actually led to their downfall. Bart tackled one, cutting its throat and stabbing the last one through the spine. It wasn't dead just yet, but it wouldn't be long.

"Is this all you can throw at me, Burns?" Bart laughed. He had gotten his first taste of blood and enjoyed it. Over the past three months, his sanity had gradually deteriorated until he could barely remember anything but the slaughter of his family. His first kills, even though they had been dogs, strengthened his resolve. _I won't be weak anymore; I'm going to make sure they die. Chalmers, Lenny, Carl, Moe, Fat Tony, Piggum, Patty and Selma… all of them. _He knew he was in pain, with blood covering his legs and the left half of his face, but was not consciously aware of it.

Slowly but surely, he advanced, wary for more attacks. More dogs came at him. With a sadistic grin, he shot them down with his energy. "I expected more from him." Another jumped him from behind, sinking its teeth into his back. Bart quickly cut it down with his knife and proceeded.

He was getting weak from loss of blood, but forced himself to keep going. Finally, he spotted Burns and Smithers. "Sir, are you sure this is a good idea?" Smithers worried. "This can lead to, you know, citywide destruction."

"This is our only hope of punching through that dome." Burns insisted. He put something inside the machine and waited. "Once I become their hero, they will worship me and pay whatever price I set for energy! From there, we can take over the world!"

"Sir, I'm not sure anyone can survive that kind of energy. I'll do it; I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Poppycock! This is my power and mine alone!" Bart decided to introduce himself. He rushed towards Burns, fully intending to stab him through his old heart. However, Smithers intervened and threw him to the ground.

"Leave him alone, Bart." Smithers told him, more politely than most people had talked to him in the past several weeks.

"Ah, I've been looking for the boy." Burns exclaimed. "I've been hoping to try out this new machine. Smithers, throw him in. He'll be a proper test subject."

"Sir, I'm… I'm not sure we should do this." Smithers stammered, grabbing Bart's arm, but not throwing him in. "You know what that thing will do to him? He's just a child, after all."

"Yes, I know what it'll do; throw him in!" Burns snapped, not wanting to argue. "We have to see what the results will be." Bart struggled, but Smithers was too strong, and he didn't have enough strength to use his new powers. However, he decided to let him go.

"No, Monty, I won't. I've done many things at your command, even when I hated it, but I will not torture a boy to madness simply to fulfill your curiosity! I'm sorry, sir, but I can't bring myself to do it." He leaned towards Bart. "Get out of here; I'll distract him."

"So be it." He snapped his fingers and a robot threw Bart into the machine; he struggled, but he couldn't move even a fraction of an inch. Bart screamed in agony as Burns turned the energy up higher and higher, hoping to tear his very soul apart. He was hoping to find a way to harness the energy and obtain power.

What he did not realize was that Bart already had dark energy inside him, and because of his emotions at the time, instead of killing him, it was adding to his strength. However, it was immensely painful, even though he was somewhat numb to it now. A further result was destroying what sanity his mind still had. Bart screamed louder, not knowing anything but crippling agony. He was unaware that his body was transforming.

Instead of getting weaker, Bart felt himself growing stronger. His struggles grew more prominent, as did his rage. The morals that kept Bart from outright murder were being burned away. After nearly 15 minutes, it was over. Burns looked inside, expecting to see a shredded body.

Now only a shadow of his former self, Bart broke through it, truly furious. _How dare he use me for his experiments? Wow, I broke through solid steel! Let's see __him fight against me now!_ "I guess your little plan failed." He laughed to himself. His appearance had greatly changed; he had grown a few inches, his eyes were now glowing red and he had a red mark burned into his arm, the mark of a demon. (Burns had shredded demons to form a body for himself, along with another power source, as his own body was very weak) Bart punched Burns in the jaw, shattering it. "I should thank you for these powers but it's not in mynature, not anymore." He grabbed Burns by the neck, shoving Smithers into the wall when he tried to help him. Bart couldn't bring himself to kill him; even in his current state, he knew Smithers tried to help him.

Turning towards Burns, Bart used his newfound strength to break his arms and legs, Burns' screams like music to his ears. He fired a laser into Burns' stomach, causing a massive hole. "Let's see what I can really do." He smirked, watching him gasp and try to catch his breath. Weakly, Smithers walked towards him, but he was grabbed by the ankle and hung upside down. "No help from the fans, buddy." After several minutes, Bart mercifully finished him with an energy shot that left nothing of his body save for a few small bones. "Sorry I can't stick around, Smithers, but I have a town to destroy." He charged up a massive blast, blowing about half of the mansion apart. He rode the explosion and looked at his handiwork. True, the manor was still standing, but it had been completely ripped apart. Bart knew it was far more than he used to be able to do, but… he wasn't the least tired now.

"Let's see you try and stop me now, Jessica!" He cackled. Until then, though, he had a few things to try out. Bart flew towards the dome. _I can fly now? You're fucked, Jessica! _He charged up a sphere of green energy, launching it at the dome. The force knocked him back almost a mile, but it only took around 40 seconds for him to get back and observe.

The dome was terribly cracked, but somehow still standing. However, that didn't last long as he blew a major hole through it with a second shot. Bart grinned to himself, imagining all the ways he could use his newfound power. "Before, I was helpless, but now… this entire city will burn."

For the next couple days, he practiced his powers, getting an idea what he was capable of. He blew up the Kwik-E-Mart with pathetic ease, but unfortunately (to him) no one was inside. Bart was tired of it, but was not going to be stupid about his task.

In the early afternoon, Bart flew around the town, trying to decide what to destroy first, only to spot a hole in the top of the dome. Several people were crawling up a rope, using the opportunity to escape. "Hmm, I think it's time to announce my return." He grinned.

Sorry; I just felt like giving a brief explanation as to how Bart turned evil. I gave a brief flashback or two in my other story, but I wanted to give a bit more detail about how Bart survived for so long. Most likely, this will be a two-shot. The second part is the whole predicament from Jessica's point of view.

As always, please review. Whether or not I write this second part depends on how many reviews I get.


	2. Jessica's tale

As promised, Jessica's POV. I warn you, it will be a little repetitive, since I'm basically telling the same story. It extends somewhat after it, since I can't resist writing about Bart and Jessica trying to kill each other.

_Well, another pointless day. _Jessica sighed. _At least I don't have to go to that stupid boarding school anymore. __Of course, it can't be as bad as being trapped in a dome with no hope of rescue._

Even their desperate situation did not even come close to overshadowing her guilt. Somewhere, her former flame was out there, trying desperately to survive her friends and family along with his inner demons. "That'll probably be what destroys him." Jessica shook her head. "I wish my father didn't find him… maybe I could have actually gotten through to Bart. Never thought I'd feel sorry for anyone…"

"Hello, Jessica." A voice said behind her. "How are you holding up?"

"Not well, I'm afraid, Allison." Jessica sighed in response. Since the dome went up, the duo had slowly started to get along. She used to hate Allison, but as it turned out, she wasn't as bad as she believed. "I still feel guilty about everything?"

"You mean about Bart?" Allison whispered. "Jessica, I suggest you keep your mouth shut about this. It's dangerous to even mention his name these days. Apparently he attacked a couple of people and made them beg for their lives. Still, those are just rumors."

"What else? They say he beat them by using some kind of dark power?"

"That's exactly what they say. I don't believe a word of it, to be honest."

"It's just bullshit Moe made up, I bet. You know, I didn't believe you at first when you talked about mob mentality, but now… maybe you were right, after all." They walked through the streets, looking at destroyed buildings in the latest round of fighting. "So why are we going to Springfield Elementary? I always hated that shithole."

"You know I don't like it when you swear. As for your question, it's the only place in town where we can talk freely. Just try to ignore Principal Skinner. This situation has really taken its toll on him. He's been like this ever since the incident."

"Then why didn't he do anything to stop it?!"

"What could he have done? Flanders saved Bart, but look what happened to him." Neither of them actually saw it, but from what they heard, it was pretty horrific.

They wandered through Springfield Elementary. As predicted, nobody was around, not even Skinner. "I never thought I'd actually go back here, at least not willingly." Jessica muttered to herself. The girls walked into a classroom, where they saw a teacher sitting at her desk.

"Hey, Ms. Wilkfield, how are you?" Allison greeted. She was her old kindergarten teacher, and Allison was her favorite student. She constantly sung her praises, telling her how proud she was.

"Hello, Allison." She sighed. "I see you had the same thought I did." She was in her mid 30's, had brown hair and eyes, wore a blue dress, and had several wrinkles. "What are you doing here with her?" Jessica glared at her, remembering quite vividly what kind of teacher she was.

"None of your business, bitch," Jessica snarled. _I can't believe they keep you around, after what you did to me. How do you think it felt, hearing what a failure I was?! _"I'm surprised they haven't fired you."

"Try to be nice." Allison chastised. Jessica stormed off, while Allison followed. "Hold on; why do you hate her so much, anyway? She was always good to me."

"To you, maybe. I still hear her abuse at night. She always told me that I was stupid, pathetic, worthless, because I had trouble in school. You've always had it easy, Allison; why do you think I always hated you? The teachers loved you, your father considered you his greatest treasure…"

"Jessica, to be fair, you gave them little reason to like you."

"Try being 5 years old and having a teacher who derided you at every turn! My father never did anything, never reassured me; he was too busy with church duties. It was why I got in trouble; I wanted him to notice me!"

"Yes; from what I've read, that can be very damaging to a young mind. Still, I have a hard time believing Ms. Wilkfield could do something like that. She was always a nice lady."

Before Jessica could respond, someone rammed into her. Once she recovered, she saw Bart Simpson staring at them. He was much the worse for wear; his clothes were all but nonexistent, there were at least a couple of broken bones, blood covered a good part of his body, and several teeth were missing. "You!" he snarled with feral rage. "You'll pay for what you've done to me!" He whipped out a knife, grinning sadistically.

"Let us help you, Bart." Allison insisted. "You can still be saved."

"I'm not falling for that Fucking trick again!" he shouted. "Jessica already tried to turn me in. If I was a bit slower, they would have killed me. Enough talk; you're going to die!" He pounced toward Jessica, holding her down. He slashed her face repeatedly. Fortunately, Allison pulled him off before he could do any serious damage.

"I didn't do anything to you!" Jessica protested. "This is all a misunderstanding!"

"Your feminine wiles won't work on me anymore. I'm not the naïve boy I once was. You have proven yourself a liar again and again, Lovejoy. Why should I believe you?" His voice was barely above a whisper, but he sounded more dangerous than he would have had he been screaming.

"There he is! Get him!" someone from the mob cried out. Jimbo charged towards him, punching him across the jaw. Unlike before, though, it barely even fazed Bart. Not wasting any time, he buried his knife into his former bully's gut. He groaned, clutching his stomach in pain, unable to even move. Bart ran off, jumping out the window. More members of the mob chased him but he was long gone.

"We'll protect you from him; don't worry." Moe declared, wearing a cone on his head. "Bart will be punished for his crimes!" The crowd cheered and ran off.

"Maybe he can't be saved." Allison shook her head. "He seems beyond any reason now. Wait a minute… why does he hate you, Jessica?"

"I tried to get through to him a while ago." Jessica explained. She couldn't believe she was telling this to someone who had formerly been her enemy, but the stress was too much to bear. "I was making progress, but my father found us. Bart started screaming that I betrayed him, and… well, he's mistaken, but still dangerous."

"That's putting it mildly. You know, you're smarter than I once thought. You're only 12, but you reason better than some adults I know." They walked out of the school. True, the outside world was no better, but it's not like they had anything else to do.

"Hey, girls; come to beat me up, too?" Milhouse sighed, looking badly bruised, although not nearly to the extent Bart was. "You may as well; it's not like it matters anymore."

"We're not going to touch you, Milhouse." Jessica rolled her eyes. _Wow, I never thought I'd willingly speak to a geek; I really have changed._

"You really did like Lisa." Allison realized. "I thought it was a stupid crush, but…"

"I liked her, and they took her away from me!" Milhouse exclaimed angrily. "Now they beat me up every single day because of it. I know she'd never return my feelings, but… It was still nice to look at her." Allison continued talking while Jessica went home. There wasn't anything she could do; she was barely holding herself together.

"Hey, Jessica, you hungry?" Helen asked. All their conflicts had been brought to an immediate halt ever since the Simpsons were slaughtered. "We managed to get some food earlier today."

"No, I've got too much on my mind." Jessica shook her head. "I saw Bart a little while ago and…"

"You saw that demon?!" Timothy demanded. "I swear to God, if he hurt you… your face is slashed! I'd better tell everyone he's loose in this town. This can't be allowed to happen."

"Dad, just leave it." Jessica replied. Oddly enough, she didn't feel anything… until now. "Everybody already knows and yet he's still around." _No wonder he's nuts, after the town slaughtered the rest of his family. How can they justify burning an infant to death?_

"We'll have to keep a closer watch, at least until we figure out a way out of this dome." Helen insisted. "There is one more thing that…" the rest of her statement was cut off by an earth-shattering explosion. "What in Satan's name was that?"

By the commotion outside, they were far from the only ones who noticed. Almost everyone was chattering among themselves, wondering what had caused the noise. They looked in the distance, where there was a giant fireball. It didn't look too big, but considering how far away it was, it must have had a great deal of power.

"Isn't Burns Mansion around that area?" someone asked.

"Probably just another one of his crazy experiments," another shrugged. "With any luck, it's killed that old bastard."

"It probably killed the demon boy, too." A third exclaimed. "I heard he was going to Burns mansion; takes care of all our problems!" There was a loud cheer. Some disapproved, but did not dare draw attention to themselves. Jessica lowered her head so no one would see her cry.

"Okay, now that the commotion's over, let's eat our dinner." Helen stated. Before she moved two steps, though, they heard another explosion, one that brightened up the sky for several seconds. It wasn't long before they heard yet another, though it did not have the force of the first two. No one moved for a good long while.

"What exactly does that mean?" Jessica worried. "Does the government have something else up their sleeve?"

"It wouldn't surprise me at this point." Lovejoy replied, looking worried himself. "Let's go back inside; we'll be safer indoors." All three of them rapidly did so, huddling together. However, they heard no further explosions. They ate their dinner in silence, no one daring to say anything to break the tension.

Soon afterwards, they went to bed, but none of them managed to sleep, especially Jessica. She lay wide awake in her bed, wondering what the EPA was up to. She did her best to ignore the voice that told her this was much worse.

XXXXX

A couple of days passed without incident. Jessica paid close attention to the rumors, trying to see if there had been any more similar events like the one that acquired everyone's attention. Unfortunately, Allison had one. "Jessica, "I have heard that Krusty the Clown has been found dead. No one knows how, but the body was mutilated; I'm glad I didn't have to see it."

"What does mutilated even mean?" Jessica asked.

"It means to hurt, damage, main, etc." Allison replied. _Not everyone is as smart as you; don't call her stupid. _

"Oh, okay." Jessica shrugged. "I know this place is dangerous, but… well, it could have been any number of people. Still, I can imagine who they're blaming this on." _Poor Bart; if only I'd have gotten through to him._"Wait, where is everyone going?"

Allison and Jessica ran after them, where they saw Russ Cargill talking about how he was going to destroy Springfield. "Hey, Mr. big TV man!" Cletus exclaimed. "Look what I can do with my thumb! Want to know how I can do it?"

"Four generations of inbreeding?" Cargill asked in an annoyed tone.

"What the hell is going on?" Jessica asked.

"Look, they're climbing up the rope." Allison gasped. Over two dozen people had already gotten on it and several had almost reached the top. Allison joined her father, who was at the bottom of the rope.

While Cletus kept Cargill distracted, more climbed up on the rope. However, just as the first person reached the top, it was cut down, everyone screaming as they hit the ground. A voice laughed and flew towards the dome. No one managed to get a good look at him, but he charged up green energy in his hands. Laughing, he let it loose and broke through the dome. He quickly flew out and towards Cargill.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded on the screen. "How did you destroy the dome? Hey, what are you doing?!" The figure shattered his arms with ease and ripped his head off, lifting it up with a roar of triumph. People in Springfield cheered; that is, except for Jessica. _That can't be good. _She thought. _If I didn't know better, I'd think I've seen him before._

"Guess who's back, Springfield?" he laughed, firing on them. Their delight turned to horror as they ran away from the demon in panic. He took little notice, killing whenever it suited him. "Now you know how it feels!" He charged up another blast, destroying a nearby building.

"Let's get out of here!" Jessica exclaimed, but that turned out to be a big mistake. The creature swooped down and grabbed her by the neck.

"Hello, Jessica; how nice to see you again." He laughed. "I should have figured you would be here; you always were a pain in the ass."

"Who the hell are you?" Jessica managed to gasp out.

"You don't recognize me? I'm hurt. Let's see: do you remember a boy who had a crush on you, played as many pranks as you did, and one you framed for stealing collection money?"

"Bart?!" Jessica never imagined he could do this.

"It's about time you figured it out, bitch. However, I'm not that soft fool anymore; do you think he'd do this?" He backhanded Jessica, sending her at least a dozen feet. "I trusted you, Jessica, and you betrayed me!"

"No, Bart, let me just tell you…"

"Silence! I don't want to hear your lies!" Bart's hatred was increasing by the second. To him, it was quite amusing to see her at his mercy. _And I'll give her as much mercy as she gave me when I needed her!_ "Good-bye. I can't say I'll be missing you."

Jessica tried to dodge, but couldn't bring herself to move. Bart was tackled from the side by her dad, who stood in front of her. "I won't let you hurt my daughter, demon!" He exclaimed.

"And I'm sure there's a whole lot you can do to stop me." He laughed. "What are you going to do, pour holy water on me?" He laughed and fired an energy blast into his gut. Bart went towards Jessica, but Lovejoy grabbed his neck and squeezed as hard as he could. "Pathetic, Reverend," He delivered a punch to his jaw, shattering it.

"No!" Jessica screamed, charging towards Bart, who simply laughed and grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him.

"How does it feel, Lovejoy?" he hissed. "To be helpless, knowing there's nothing you can do to fight back? I **HATE **you! I hate your parents, I hate my school, I hate those pathetic teachers, not to mention those idiots who executed my parents, and I hate this city. When I'm through, I'll never have to see any of it again!"

He was about to continue, but Timothy hit him in the head with a big stick. _He's got guts, I'll give him that. _Bart thought with grudging respect. With injuries like his, it was amazing that he was still standing. However, he was through playing games. "Try and get away from this!" He fired a large energy shot in his direction. Lovejoy's reflexes were quick enough to avoid a fatal blow, but he was still hit in the side. He fell to the ground, moaning.

"Now you have an idea how it felt." Bart growled at Jessica. He felt several stings in his back, and turned around to see the police force point guns at him. Jessica ran as fast as she could, dragging her injured father with her. Bart tried to get at them, but the bullets were getting annoying. "You idiots must have a death wish!" He conjured several spheres and unleashed them, blowing up most of the police cars. Several police were dead, while over a dozen were injured. Bart turned to the nearby buildings and proceeded to blow them up, laughing the whole time.

XXXXX

Jessica and Helen hovered over Timothy's bed nervously. The hospital had become packed in the past few hours, but they had managed to save his life; some people weren't as lucky. "So what can you tell us?" Helen sighed.

"He'll survive, but he'll never walk again." Dr. Hibbert sighed; even he couldn't laugh in a situation like this. "The energy broke his spine. We've put in some rods to keep the bones healing, but he will need a wheelchair."

"I'm just glad he'll pull through." Jessica whispered. "Please, God, let him recover. I know I'm not the best Christian, but please… you can't let my father suffer like this." They heard the door open, Allison and her father coming in.

"I can't believe this happened to him." Allison informed, hugging Jessica. It was never something she would have imagined, but she didn't imagine having a demon rampaging through the city. "We're safe here, though; the worst of the fighting is still some distance away."

"What… what are you talking about?" Jessica demanded.

"Once you guys managed to escape, he started taking his anger on the rest of the city." Mr. Taylor replied. "He doesn't pay much attention to people, but there have already been heavy causalities. The police force has not managed to stop him yet."

"That's putting it mildly." Allison rolled her eyes. "Most of them have already been slaughtered. They're bringing the soldiers from our base to try and stop the creature."

"We've got to do something." Jessica declared. "I'm not going to let him destroy everything!" _Push through, girl, push through. _"There's also something you need to know. That demon… it's… it's Bart. I don't know what happened to him, though."

"That can't be possible." Mr. Taylor protested. "How can any human withstand the amount of power this thing seems to have? And how can you be sure of this?"

"I have my doubts, too, but it would explain a lot." Allison mused. "He's been screaming about revenge and the torment we put him through. He also sounds like Bart, except his voice is deeper and more sinister."

"I'm going to stop him." Jessica promised. "He's going to destroy the whole city; he told me himself. I don't know if he's strong enough to do that, but it's not a chance I want to take."

"I'm with you." Helen declared. "He'll pay for what he did to my husband!"

"Let's not be too rash." Mr. Taylor warned. "We can't take him down alone, and we don't have any weapons to do it."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." A familiar voice laughed. Professor Frink walked into the room. "You see, I have put together a bunch of weapons designed for fighting a demon like this! They called me crazy with the taunting and the laughing and the rejection, but I proved them wrong. I'll need an army, though."

"I'm with you." Allison nodded. Her father was unhappy about it, but reluctantly agreed. Helen and Jessica nodded grimly, and followed Professor Frink.

XXXXX

Bart laughed as he blew up another police vehicle. True, he didn't manage to kill Jessica, but this was entertaining enough. "Doyou really think you can stop me? This is pathetic." He blew up another police car heading towards him, and turned back to the buildings.

Two more were destroyed by his energy, everybody doing their best to get out of the way. Bart swooped down and fired on them, killing several. He heard sirens in the distance, and figured it would have to be more cops trying to stop him. He felt more stings that he recognized as bullets, and saw one of the civilians firing at him. Laughing, he quickly cut her down and went back to destruction.

Hours passed and over a dozen blocks were destroyed. The police were by and large wiped out, as very few showed up. Bart grinned, heading towards another block to destroy. "Soon, Jessica, you will die." He laughed. "You can't hide from me forever!" His hate was renewed when thinking of her, and he blew up over a dozen cars parked near the streets. _It shouldn't take more than a few days to destroy this whole fucking city. I will have vengeance. _

Larger vehicles were heading his way. Bart saw soldiers heading into the destroyed zones, no doubt to try and kill him. "Let's see if they can handle some unpleasant surprises." He grinned. It felt wonderful to lose himself in the senseless destructions. True, Jessica deserved everything she got but there had to be some innocents caught in the crossfire. However, he didn't care in the least now. _I'm no longer soft; I'll never tolerate their treatment again. Never!_

Bart ambushed a group of soldiers, striking them down with a large energy shot. However, the others learned where he was and started shooting. Due to his newfound speed, he managed to avoid most of the bullets, but many still struck him. They hurt far worse than before, fueling his descent to the dark side. He struck back, firing energy everyone in an attempt to fish them out. It wasn't very effective; they had clearly anticipated such a maneuver, and took steps to avoid it.

For the better part of half an hour, they fought in the streets, neither side making much progress. The soldiers managed to hurt Bart, as indicated by the blood on his chest, but he was not going down. On Bart's side, he had managed to deal with some of his enemies, but many more were still around.

Deciding not to waste any more time, Bart flew off to destroy more of the city. He tore into the buildings and trees with reckless abandon, grinning the entire time. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a SWAT van coming towards him. He quickly blew it up, not wanting any more trouble. People were screaming, but many had already managed to get away. Bart killed a group of four that were trying to help an injured man. _Strange; no guilt,_ He thought._ Still, it ought to make things a lot easier. _

As night fell, more buildings and streets were destroyed. The soldiers had caught up to him, bringing more vehicles and reinforcements. Their firefight continued with the exact same results. Every area they battled was devastated far worse than any others. Bart was getting somewhat tired, but refused to slow down, refused to rest until his old prison was destroyed.

"Where is Jessica?" Bart muttered, firing more shots where he thought the enemy was. "She's the one I most want to tear apart." Night passed into dawn and while Bart was substantially injured, most of the soldiers had been killed or injured and their equipment destroyed.

As the sun rose, things took a more entertaining turn. The guards that had been charged with keeping everyone locked up showed themselves to fight. _Just like sheep to the slaughter, _Bart chuckled to himself. _Let's see what these idiots can do. _He destroyed two of the helicopters almost immediately. However, one of them opened up a chain gun, sending several thousand bullets his way. He got away from the stream for a couple of seconds, but more impacted him; the force sent him a pile of rubble.

"Damn it, I'm not strong enough." He muttered. "I'd better think about this for a while." _Let's see; I have several hundred of those guards after me, and __I guess the others didn't want to fight. Several helicopters are still out there__, along with jeeps and armored combat vehicles. I've got to heal from my injuries. _He hated the very thought, but was not about to be stupid about his revenge.

XXXXX

"Thanks for the lessons, Professor Frink." Jessica complimented, now armed with several ray guns. Over 30 people had volunteered when Bart had been rampaging. For the past day, they were trained how to use the weapons safely. They weren't much different than regular guns, so it was relatively simple to do. Even so, Frink's lab had a considerable amount of burns in it.

"No problem, little Jessica!" Frink exclaimed. "For your information, Bart has ceased his rampage and is hiding somewhere in the city. Be on your guard. Speaking of which, I have a present for you." He unlocked a safe, which had a sled inside that looked much like a surfboard except for the fact it was covered in weapons. "I was originally going to give this to Chief Wiggum, but he proved… to heavy to properly use this device. Just think about what I could do with proper funding!"

"We'll remember this." Allison promised, keeping a firm grip on her gun. Skinner, Sideshow Mel, Nelson, Chief Wiggum, Helen, Dr. Hibbert, Martin, Agnes and Snake were among the people that had joined the group. She turned on the TV, hoping to have some clue about what was going on.

"Good evening, Springfield." Brockman reported. "Behind me, you can see the terrible carnage that our new visitor has unleashed. The identity of this thing is unknown, but it is extremely dangerous. There have been over 200 causalities, with around 50 deaths at the final toll. The police force has been all but wiped out, so now it's up to the National Guard to find him. What? He's been sighted again." A nearby explosion tore apart one of the military helicopters. "Arnie, what can you see?"

"A self-centered asshole that's too cowardly to do this himself!" Arnie shouted. "In other words, it's you. The military has been ambushed. We can't see the creature from this distance, but it is inflicting heavy damage. He has destroyed most of their transports and now he's… running away?! The army has repelled him."

"Great news indeed, Springfield." Kent chuckled. "Now all we have to do is hope that he doesn't come back."

"He'll be back." Dr. Taylor warned. "He told Jessica that he planned to destroy the city. Sooner or later, we will have to take him down."

"How can we do it?" asked Skinner. "Are these weapons so much better than what the army has?"

"These are designed specifically for demons, my stereotypical bureaucratic ally." Frink exclaimed. "I have already told you this; please try to remember it."

"We have to wait for him to show his face again." Allison mused. "When he does, we can have someone lure him into our ambush. What about you, Jessica? He hates you more than anyone else, and he wouldn't think twice about following. I know it's dangerous, but I don't see any other way."

"Under no circumstances is my daughter going near that beast again." Helen shrilled.

"Ha, ha, he's going down." Nelson laughed.

"I've… I've got to do this." Jessica whispered. "It's because of me that he even exists." There were many curious stares, but she wasn't about to elaborate; she cursed herself for saying that much."

"So are we ready for battle?" Chief Wiggum asked. "Ralphie, no!" Ralph grabbed the weapon he had gotten and shot them at the targets; to everyone's surprise, he nearly hit the bull's eye.

"Yay, I'm helping!" Ralph exclaimed.

"Ralph, you can't come with us; this is too dangerous." Skinner informed. "You're a good shot, I admit, but that doesn't matter." Ralph looked sad.

"Hey, when I come back, I'll get you lots of candy." Wiggum promised. ("Candy makes me want to jump!")

They heard more explosions in the distance. Frink immediately went for his telescope, where he saw Bart wrecking havoc on the military with a sadistic grin on his face. "Now's your chance!" Frink exclaimed as Jessica got on her jet sled. "Just be careful out there!"

XXXXX

_Amazing! I healed in just a few hours! _Bart thought. He tore through another group of soldiers and flew low to avoid the rockets coming at him. He raised his hand and the last of the helicopters were destroyed. "So much for the weekend soldiers," He chuckled. He launched a blast at a local store, demolishing it.

By this point, the army was severely damaged. Bart spread his rampage, confident that they did not have the strength to stop him. He struck down a couple on the bench, along with anybody else he could find. _To think I used to be weak enough that they were actually a threat. All of them have to pay. Once this city is destroyed, I can rest in peace._

Bart was shot from behind, spinning around several times. Jessica was floating on a jet sled, having a difficult time keeping her balance. "You'll pay for this, Bart!" she exclaimed.

"So you want to play, too?" Bart chuckled. "Well, if you want a fight, I'm happy to give you one." He fired many shots in quick succession, a couple of which Jessica barely managed to avoid. _At those angles, she should have fallen off. Something magnetic, maybe? Oh, well, it won't save her._"Nice trick, Jessica, but it won't help!"

Jessica desperately dodged his shots as she lured Bart into their trap. She felt sadness that the boy she felt a kinship with had now become a monster. _You've got to stop him. _She told herself firmly. _Think of what will happen if you don't. _

"You always were a coward, Jessica." Bart laughed. "You set me up because you're a wimp. You've never been able to fight for yourself!"

"Shut up!" Jessica exclaimed, slamming her foot on the sled. However, she accidentally pushed a button that launched two rockets towards Bart. He somersaulted in mid-air to avoid them, but they came right back towards him. Furious, he turned around to destroy them.

"Let's see what other weapons this baby has." Jessica chuckled. She pushed another button, which fired a stream of lasers. Caught off guard, Bart spun around, smoke coming off of his body. The rockets hit him from behind, causing him a great deal of pain. Jessica was ready for whatever attack he would give, but he disappeared.

She circled the area, wary for a sneak attack. After about a minute, she saw the truth. Her comrades had followed her and were currently surrounding Bart. Fast as he was, he could not dodge or intercept all the shots thrown in his direction and many tore holes in his body.

But he wasn't out of the fight yet. With a deadly shot, he vaporized one of the defenders and went on the offensive. More scattered out of the way; Bart laughed, despite the pain it was causing him. _Those hurt more than I expected. _He thought. _So Jessica's managed to gather up a few idiots, huh? _He continued his attack, forcing them to take cover. Two more fell, but the others were learning from their mistakes.

"Forget about me?" Jessica snarled, firing a laser blast in his life. Furious, Bart dived towards her, his arms outstretched. More shots hit him in the back, knocking him off course. Jessica pushed her advantage, and their duel continued in the air.

"You're human; you're weak. There's only so long you can keep this up, and second you slip…" Bart licked his lips. He turned his attention alternately to the fighters on the ground and Jessica, but it was obvious what his priority was. He rolled to avoid more shots and grinned. "Oh, well; you won't have to deal with it very long."

"Shut up!" she screamed, firing everything her jet sled had. Bart screamed as rockets and lasers impacted with his body. He struggled to control his flight, but landed on the ground, where he was immediately ambushed. At point-blank range, he had no hope of dodging them. He was in great pain, but was used to it. Much as it crippled him, Bart was capable of fighting back. He flew towards Agnes and quickly snapped her neck. Another member went down with a pained scream.

Slowly but surely, he was driven back. Jessica began to hope that he would be beaten, but Bart would simply not stay down. He grabbed a woman and took to the air, Jessica following. However, Bart ignored her completely. Jessica heard what he was saying, and couldn't bring her body to move.

"If it isn't my old Kindergarten teacher." Bart laughed. "Tell me, have you destroyed any more futures or was it simply me? You know, I once liked school, but thanks to you, all of that changed."

"What are you talking about, moron?" She demanded, trying to get free, but she may as well have tried to break stainless steel.

"I'm foolish? You're the one who hasn't figured it out. I'm Bart Simpson, cunt! I used to be weak enough to deal with your existence, but circumstances have changed. I hope you know: I'm going to enjoy this." He started with breaking both her wrists and punching her in the chest. Her ribs shattered, but it couldn't be heard over her screaming.

But Bart wasn't done yet. He extended a fingernail and tore her stomach open. Afterwards, he ripped off a leg, discarding the useless limb. Her arms and remaining ribs were quickly broken, and her kneecaps shattered. The woman was rapidly losing blood, and was barely unconscious. Casually, he dropped her to the ground. "Well, she won't be troubling me anymore." Jessica blasted him, being careful to aim for his injuries.

Much as it annoyed Bart, he knew he had to retreat. His injuries were getting too severe to continue fighting. _I'm not done yet. This city WILL burn. _After firing a few distraction shots, he took off.

Jessica flew down to the ground, where they praised her to the skies. Still, the rejoicing was tainted by the fact that five of them were dead, along with countless civilians and soldiers. "We beat him; we really beat him." Jessica whispered.

"Wow, you're a touch chick." Nelson complimented. "If it wasn't for the fact you'd hit me, I'd kiss you." Jessica shrugged and did so. It wasn't something she normally did, but considering how she felt, she didn't really care at that time.

"We'd better get back to Professor Frink." Martin suggested. Everyone agreed, as if they were unsure that the danger was really over.

"You did a great job." Allison smiled. "We won't forget this." _We'd better not; he's likely to return. Considering his rage and his personality, he's not going to give up. _

Jessica in particular was lost in her thoughts. She was still afraid of the future. _When will he come back and how much stronger will he be when he does? _

I have to admit, I'm trying to decide on whether to keep this a two-shot or make it into a full story. What do you think?


End file.
